A conventional telescopic tube includes large-diameter and small-diameter tube segments, and is convertible to an extended position from a retracted position by virtue of a spring-biased means. The spring-biased means includes a hairpin spring mounted in the small-diameter tube segment and a button urged by the hairpin spring to extend outwardly of a through hole in the small-diameter tube segment. In the extended position, a retaining hole in the large-diameter tube segment is in register with the through hole to permit the button to extend outwardly of the retaining hole. The button can be pressed to permit the telescopic tube to be converted to the retracted position. In the retracted position, the smaller-diameter tube segment is retained in the large-diameter tube segment at a position by virtue of frictional engagement between the button and an inner surface of the large-diameter tube segment.
However, in the retracted position, the large-diameter and small-diameter tube segments can rotate relative to each other. As such, when the telescopic tube is converted from the retracted position to the extended position, manual alignment of the through hole and the retaining hole may be necessary. Furthermore, for converting the telescopic tube from the extended position to the retracted position, it is necessary to hold the large-diameter tube segment and press the button with one hand, and push the small-diameter tube segment inwardly with the other hand. In this case, the user's finger that presses the button might be injured by the small-diameter tube segment being pushed into the large-diameter tube segment